Fall of Hyrule, raise of the Empress
by lazysleep
Summary: A man labeled a monster and demon, now returns to the land that never wanted him to even live. All just to fulfill a promise. But all is not good in the land of Hyrule. The Hero, now villain , an Empress whom no one knows what she strives for, a young Zora noble and a stranger with a large pack. TP with strong influence from another game.
1. A return

_**Author's** **note**_**: Had this on my computer for months now along with some other chapters, if people would like to read them I'd post if not. *shrug***

** For those of you who are reading my bleach story don't worry I'm still working on it, but I can't decide on a major story issue. I might just go heads or tails on it. **

**Well please R&R**

* * *

The sun was setting down in Hyrule field, giving it an almost dreamy appearance.

A young man wearing a worn travelers' cloak made his way out Hyrule's forest entrance, walking behind him a black horse with a thick white mane. The birds were settling for the day and no trouble he could perceive, nothing but late rays of sunlight making the shadows dance as the wind blew the trees.

"It's been a while hasn't boy?" He asked as he pulled gently on the reins , it neighed in agreement.

The young man stopped to take in, the place he once called home. He took a deep breathe in haling Hyrule's sent, an amazing smell, he would have been happy to remember good times here.

But he never had good times.

He frowned.

A flickering light, some ways off, got his attention.

Off in the distance, a village begun to erupt in flames.

He let out a sigh as he mounted his horse. "I guess raiders are everywhere." He complained. He tapped the horse's ribs signaling it to run, it broke off at full Gallup.

The forest became thiner and thiner and soon vanished completely, as he speed past, racing across the field to give aid. His horse had to dodged fleeing villagers as he came closer to the flames.

He reached the village which nested near the edge of a cliff, a three day's ride to the Zora kingdom, more importantly Zora's Domain.

He quickly dismounted and grabbed his weapon. A 17-inch sword forged out of onyx and blue steel, labeled as ; Black light. The twin of White darkness.

He looked on the mess in front of him. Homes and shops were on fire, the wind blowing the amber in the air as the thick shadows of flames twisted everything to a more sinister aspect.

Villagers ran and screamed in fear some burning some not. A Women ran up to him screaming as fire danced upon her flesh. She wailed for help as she ran in a pathetic circle trying desperately to put out the flames.

The womens shouts and the fire proved to much for the horse whom became startled and ran, before the young man could stop it. A moment the women crumbled to the floor, as the flames continued to devour her form.

He stepped around her corpse.

_ Great, haven't been here for an hour and I've already lost my horse. _He thought bitterly.

He saw a movement from the corner of his eye. He brought his sword around in time to stop a strike.

The young man was taken by surprise, his attacker wasn't dressed in rags with a half ruined mask, as he expected, but in fully equipped armor. The armor was made of steel , with red fabric on the shoulders and chest fully covered with golden decoration.

_What? This guys a soldier, he thinks I did this? _

The soldier didn't say anything just kept swinging his blade trying to land a hit.

"I'm not the one who did this!" The young man shouted, his words fell on deaf ears, as the soldier continued to strike.

"Damn it, listen to me!" He grabbed the man sword by the hilt with his left hand and elbowed him in the throat. He fell down, wither dead or not he didn't have time to check as two more appeared out of the now raging flames.

One was holding what the young man could have sworn was a head.

"You dare pick a fight with a soldier of the Hylian royal guards, your death will be slow."

The one holding the object announced as his companion charged.

The young man dodged a blow aimed for his head. "So you guys are soldiers? Listen he thought I was raider" The young man ducked under a slash. "-but I just came here to help." He tried explaining.

That only made the soldier smile as he tossed the what ever he held.

"Well than your not innocent at all then, are you?" The object ruled to stop by him, the flames allowed to him to see what it was, a head of young women a look of pure terror forever chiseled on her.

The young man confused , quickly knocked out his playmate, with a whip of the blunt end of his sword to the soldier's skull.

"What?"

He already knew, but he hoped he was wrong.

The soldier laughed as the smoke thicken so much the young man could barley make out his position.

"Were the ones who did this," The voice came from his left. "ordered by the empresses herself." Now from his right. "So for acts of treason against her majesty your dead."

He burst through the smoke, with a strike aim towards the young man's side. "Die!" He charged.

The young man dodged, rolled behind the man and gave an effortless slash across the soldiers back, slicing through part of the spine. Blood shot out as the soldier fell , his arm dropped into the fire which quickly spread to throughout his whole body.

" I got something to do first." The young man said as he made his way out of the burning village.

* * *

He was greeted by the remanding villagers, near the cliffs edge. They had his horse whom was calmly nibbling on a carrot a little kid feed him.

"Thank you so much for saving us." An old man said as the ' savior ' came to get his ride.

"If it wasn't for you my grandson probably wouldn't be here. Thank you savior!" The old man spoke again as he clapped the shoulder of what the 'savior' could only assume was his grandson.

"I didn't save anyone, I just killed the soldiers. Now get the hell outta my way" The 'savior ' said as he ignored their praises and tried to push past the rest.

They crowded around him.

"What's your name savior?" A middle aged women asked him.

"Like I said before, I didn't save anyone got it. And my name is Kel-" He stopped as he felt something warm and sticky spray across his face.

The women dropped like a sack of rocks.

He touched his face then gave a glance at his hands, to see them covered in blood.

"Run!" He shouted at the shocked villagers.

They did, running around screaming as they got cut down one by one.

_Who the hell is that? _

The young man was panicking these people where being cut down one after the other and his eyes couldn't even keep up with the person- no killer- doing it.

"Grandfather!" He turned to see the grandson holding his dead grandpa before he to was dealt with.

It only took two minutes for all the fifteen remaining villagers to be slaughtered.

He just manged to pull out his sword in time to block an attack. Sparks flew as the killer's blade swung down on Blue ocean. The young man stared at the face in front of him.

The killer's hair was a dirty blond his face emotionless, his blue eyes empty. He wore a green phrygian cap, his face had smears of blood on it.

The wind shifted in their direction, causing the ambers to blow on the young man's back.

"Argh!" The young man shouted. The killer let off a rapid flow of attacks, causing the 'savior ' to back up more and more to the cliffs edge.

He could only block major kill strikes, minor slashes to his legs and arm, he could do nothing about, were adding up in numbers.

He looked for his horse, it was long gone.

_Well at least you lived. _

The person in green stopped in mid strike and stared at him.

No. Not at him past him at someone watching them.

The figure was so far off in the distance the young man couldn't even tell if it was Hylian or another race. All he could make out was that whoever it was it was carrying a large pack.

The green warrior shook his head and started attacking again

. _Damn!Theres not even one hole in this guys defense, I got a bail._

The 'savior' turned to run and nearly walked off the edge.

He looked down , a fifty feet drop till you hit the ravaging water. That is if you didn't hit the sharp rocks.

He just stared down knowing his life was about to end.

_Looks like I'm going to die. Guess I broke your promise._

He felt something against his back , he tried to turn but found he couldn't, it was getting harder to breath by the second. He felt his chest become soaked in something warm and sticky.

He looked down and smiled at what he saw. A sword going through his chest.

And that's when he felt the pain. It was as if chest was on fire, and put out with salt.

He felt a very distant feeling in back as he fell forward blood spraying as the sword pulled out of him.

_Did he kicked me off the edge?_

_ Yes he did._

He felt himself falling and saw the moving water came closer and closer. His eyes were becoming heavier and heavier, and with out him noticing they closed.

_So this is my end?_

His eyes wouldn't open.

He smashed into the river's raving water.

_No I won't fail you!_

His eyes burst open as he was being tossed left and right, being dunked under repeatedly. His lungs were becoming full of water. His head struck a rock, causing even more pain.

He was moving to fast for the blood to turn the water red around him, but he knew he was leaving a trail.

At some point he flipped and now he couldn't even tell which was up anymore. The water poured inside his chest, he let out a scream, more water poured down his throat.

He saw a figure swimming towards him.

He let his eyes shut hoping for it all to end.

* * *

_He was a kid again, his parents were yelling at him banishing him from home. _

_The villagers chasing him off._

_ Catching up to him and beating him to near death. _

_Him crying for them to stop,for someone to help, for the goddesses to put him out of his misery._

* * *

Then he woke up. He was breathing heavily, sweating.

It took him a minute to realize he wasn't in Hyrule field or in the bottom of the river. He frowned.

He wanted to die, although not until he for filled her wish. He took his mind of that subject, in his life thinking of the past only brought pain.

He looked around, trying to figure out what happen.

He was in a tent lying down on a make shift bed. It had a dresser by the cot with some seemingly random items on it. A shield with a sword hung on the wall. The sword on the wall reminded him of his own, he looked to see if he had it. He spotted it by the tent's entrance

. He tried to get up get it, but was only met with a jarring pain.

He remembered his wounds. He lifted the covers to check out his chest, there where bandages covering it, along with some on his arms and legs and he just realized his right eye and head were wrapped up too.

No one was in the tent so all he could do was rest, so he did. His sleep was dreamless, they way he liked it.

When he came to it was dusk, still no one was around.

He let out a sigh. "Hey, anyone?!" His voice was hoarse.

The tent's flap pulled open to revel his savior. His skin was a light blue. His head had gradually turned into tail in the back. He had fins and webbed hands and feet.

_A Zora saved me? _

But what was most shocking was the Zora's height he was only 5 ' 0.

_No, a child saved me. _

"Hello." The Zora said formally.

"How old are you?" The wounded man asked, quit rudely.

"Twelve, you?"

The man shrugged. "Around the age of nineteen or something. Why did you help me?"

"You were in need of assistance and my father taught me to help those in need."

"Bullshit."

The Zora was taken by surprise."What?"

"I mean no one who always helps those 'in need' would sit by while those villagers were slaughtered and me get killed, or almost anyway."

"I have no I idea what you talking about. I saw you drowning so I saved you, be grateful."

"Never said I wasn't, thank you by the way, but I and that green guy both saw you."

The Zora hands went into fist at the mention of the green guy. Realizing it probably was better to get off the topic he spoke.

"You know what forget about it. What's your name Zora, I need your name to be able to repay you." The Hylian asked the Zora child.

"It's Kantan Ni son of the late Zora general Nobilis Ni." The Zora answered with a bow. "And you are Hylian?"

"Kelpos. My name is Kelpos."

The Zora waited for a last name but continued after he didn't give one. "You have a mark on your back." Kelpos's instincts kicked in and he surveyed the tent, trying to see if anyone was waiting outside.

"A mark of legend actually."

_If I knock him out now I might have a chance before more come._Kelpos reasoned in his head.

"A symbol of ones blessed by the goddesses."

_I'll rush him, grab blue ocean, steal a horse then find my own horse. _ Kelpos tried to get up but an electric shot of pain soured through out his body.

_"_Your a goddess bound aren't you?"

_Fuck._

"What the hell are you talking about, goddesses don't exist." Kelpos argued, hoping to act dumb on the subject.

But Kantan insisted. "Goddess bound blessed by the threes goddesses at birth one is granted enormous power and skill."

Kelpos laughed despite the pain.

" There is no such thing as goddesses." Kelpos repeated, hoping the kid would buy it.

Kantan reasoned by reaching into a pack that Kelpos didn't even notice he had. Kantan pulled out a dirty,torn, and most likely ageless scroll from his pack.

_I'm not going to like this. _Kelpos thought bitterly.

A smirk appeared on the Zora's young face. "Then why do you have this mark on your back."

He showed Kelpos the scroll. On it lay an image.

It was two lines, at the top making a point, while at the bottom they twisted, for the left point to be over the right point. Almost as if a sharp edged five, turned slightly to the left connected to sharp ended 'L'.

"So what were you saying about the goddesses not existing?"

Kelpos let off a bitter laugh. "I've only heard 'Goddess bond' twice in my life, everyone else calls them for what they are. Demons. Monster. And as for the goddesses their just beings who look down on us. Who ignore prays for help."

_Get up damn it, get up now! _

Kantan seemed not to care. "So are you one or not?"

"Is anyone else here?"

"Answer the question I asked you."

"Are you alone?"

"Because no regular person could've survived facing him."

Kelpos sighed in defeat, knowing all to well what was going to happen next. "Yeah I'm a forsaken soul. Now what the bloody sake do you want?"

"Kill Link."

Kelpos didn't try to hide his confusion or his surprise. "Who the hell is that?" Kelpos could see the Zora didn't like this 'Link' character, for anyone could see the undying hate boil in his eyes to the point of tears.

"Link the hero of Hyrule , Link the chosen one by the goddesses, Link the lap dog for empress Zelda, Link the slaughter, Link the man who kicked your ass, Link the man who murdered my FATHER!" Kantan knocked everything off the dresser and tipped it over as he said a stream of curse words.

After letting the kid calm down Kelpos spoke. "Sorry, but as you see how easily he beat me that's not possible. But more importantly your not going to execute me?

" Kantan either ignored the last part or didn't hear it

. "What do you mean you were able to block most of his attacks with a little more trian-" Kelpos still not sure if the kid wasn't gonna execute him, cut him off. "The man, Link as you called him, wasn't even trying."

"T-that's not possible he's been fighting that same way to everyone who challenged him. I know I've been studying him"

"Well then all those he beat never stood a chance. Trust me on this he was holding, back' a lot might I add."

It took a while this to sink in.

"Is killing Zelda possible?"

"The king's daughter?"

"She is now empress Zelda."

"Whose protecting her?"

Kantan let out a sigh of frustration. "Never mind just rest."

As he was leaving Kelpos called him back. "Kantan?"

"Yes."

" Two things really."

Kantan nodded for him to continue.

" If you know what a Goddess bound is then you know what it means to be one. How come you haven't had me killed?"

"My father taught me to be kind and wise, I saved a man in trouble who happens to have some sort of power that can aid me, that's why."

_Honest kid. _

"And for your other question." Kantan said waiting for it.

'"What the hell happen? To Hyrule that is, I saw soldiers kill people. I know this place might have done shit like that to me, but they were normal."

"Where have you been the last three years?" Kantan asked surprised by his lack of knowledge

"I haven't been here in over a decade."

"Fine allow me to enlighten you. Three years ago Hyrule was invaded by race called the Twili. Hyrule was cast into year of darkness. Homes were destroyed and lives lost. Then a hero emerged and saved us all." Kantan said the last part bitterly.

"Not six months past does the princess show us her real playing cards."

"What do you mean?" After the invasion she found, took, stole, I don't know what exactly, but something. What ever it was I don't believe it came to her by mere coincidence. But once she had she no longer need to hide her real motives."

Kantan paused as if thinking, but then shook his head and continued.

"She had assassins murder the Goron leader, and nearly succeeded in killing the prince whose now is in hiding. She has anyone who disagrees put to death, she let's her soldiers do anything kill, rob, rape you name it she let's them. No one can touch her. Numerous groups have risen to free Hyrule, all of them killed brutally and mercilessly along with everyone who helped them."

He let this sink in.

"My father died saving the prince, leaving me in charge of carrying out the prince's wish. The price's only wish is to see Hyrule in peace. And that's why I need you."

" I don't know what you've read kid but goddess bond doesn't give you super strength or immortality. It only makes you wish you were dead or everyone else was," Kelpos said mostly to himself as Kantan headed for the tent's exit.

* * *

Zelda blew on her tea, to cool it down. She was resting on her throne, twirling her finger around the tea cup.

Zelda dipped her finger in the tea and used a small spell.

"Bring me the fool that made this tea." Zelda ordered one of her servants.

The servant quickly ran off to do as told.

She loved the way the pathetic vermin ran off, becoming overwhelmed with fear when ever she was near. It was pure and total ecstasy.

"Have her family brought in as well." She added as the servant neared the exit.

It gulped before nodding its head.

Zelda waited patiently for the entertainment.

Zelda gave a smile as the tea maiden and her three children entered the throne room.

The tea maiden hurriedly ran across the marble floor and up the thick carpeted stairs to bow down at Zelda's feet.

"Yes, your highness?" She asked trembling, face an inch from the floor. "Please look up at me, when you speak." The tea maiden hesitated, before reluctantly looked at the Empress.

Zelda throw the now boiling hot tea in the maiden's face.

The maiden screamed as it burned her, a loud sizzling could be heard by all.

"See its blistering? Now tell me how I was going to enjoy it, please." Zelda stood up over the women.

"Your highness please forgive me I'm sorry." The women begged, ignoring the pain, kissing Zelda's feet.

Zelda laughed and kicked the women down the stairs.

"Mommy!" The youngest of the tea maiden's children screamed as she tumbled down the stairs, running up to her.

"It's okay baby just wait with your brothers." The tea maiden said holding her hand to her to shield her kids from seeing her bloody face.

The oldest of the children grabbed the younger one and held him.

Zelda slowly made her way down the stairs.

She tossed a blade by the tea maiden who looked at it confused.

"There is a way for you to be pardon. That's if you want to be, do you?" Zelda asked her , a smile forming.

The tea maiden nodded her head picking up the blade.

"Yes, your highness. I'll do anything."

"Good." Zelda paused, savoring the moment. "Kill one of your children."

A look of shock then horror took it's place on the mother face.

The maiden tossed the blade aside in no time flat.

"I'll never, kill me."

"You'll do it or I'll kill all of you." Zelda said with a sadistic grin.

The tea maiden didn't know what to do as a guard handed her a new knife.

"Please don't make me." She begged tears forming in her eyes as her children cried begging to go home.

"Do it." Zelda demanded. "Or everyone dies." Zelda played out the sentence, all the more fun she thought.

The maiden slowly made her way to her children giving each of them a hug and kiss on her forehead, ignoring the pain it caused for them to see her now horrid face.

"Which one do you love the least? I'm dying to find out." Zelda pitched in.

"Please mommy don't do it." The oldest one begged as tears shot down his face, he was seven.

The maiden raised her the knife in the air and stabbed herself in the stomach a total of four times. She fell down coughing up blood. She stared up at Zelda defiantly.

Zelda couped the womens red blistering cheeks in her hands.

"You saved no one." Zelda said as before spitting in the womens face.

Zelda smiled as she made her way out of the throne room.

"No one lives." Zelda told the guards as they pushed open the massive doors.

They drew their swords and moved to followed their orders.

The door closed as the children begun to scream.

_ What lovely music._

Zelda thought with a smile.


	2. Zora's home

Kelpos was standing up, flexing and testing his Muscles. Seeing if any problems would rise when he fought.

His wounds were healed and he didn't even have a scar.

_So today I look for my horse. Shom, I _ _really freaking hope you're not to far._

He thought as he grabbed his sword and strapped it, horizontally, on to his lower back, and exited the tent. Kelpos raised his hand to shield himself from the blinding ray of light.

The wind was blowing north causing the sweet smell of Gurdo deserts flowers to fill the air.

_Might as well set off now._

Kelpose studied the sky, and chose a direction. He didn't get far before he was stopped by two female Zoras, a plum middle aged one and a beautiful young one.

"What do you want?" He asked a passing a glance to them, attitude couldn't help but seep into the words.

The young one flinched as he spoke but the older one... Whack!

She slapped him upside the head.

"Now don't ya go yelling at no one ya damn no manner drowner." She yelled hitting him again.

"I didn't yell you old bag so don't fucking hit me! Ow! damn it stop!"

She hit him a few more times as he continued to shout. This would have became a more bloody event , if the other Zora didn't held back what Kelpos called the 'Violent old fish'.

"Mrs. Go-na, we have orders from the young lord. Remember?"

"What orders and whose 'the young lord'?" Kelpos interrupted. The violent old fish let out a heavy sigh, fingers rubbing in small circles on her temples. "Your right young one. Grab the drowner and let's get this over with. I hate the smell of a drowner." Mrs. Go-na gave an ordered to the younger Zora, who took hold of Kelpos's hand and pretty much dragged him.

"Where the hell are you taking me!?" Kelpos demanded.

"Your suppose to meet with the council today, it was orders from the young lord, Master Kantan."

"Like hell I am! I got more important things to do now." Kelpos said as he broke free from her grip. "Don't worry I still need to return the favor to Kantan I'll comeback when my promise is done. See you... when ever."

He walked off in a random direction.

"Come back!" The Smaller Zora shouted after him.

Kelpose ignored her plea. Mrs. Go-na rubbing her chin in thought, looked at the Hylian as he ignored the cries of the Zora. An Idea formed and she whispered something into the younger Zora's ear. The younger one ran up and gave Kelpose a hug from behind.

"Shh. No need to get upset." She ushered.

Kelpos surprised by her action, stood still for a second, than proceeded to unsheathe his sword. Then everything went black.

Mrs. Go-na was standing over his unconscious body. She throw the rock to the side and, slapped her hands a few times before she throw him over her shoulder.

"See Umi isn't better now? Just like I said." Mrs. Go-na declared as they headed out.

* * *

Kelpos awoke, his head resting on something cold and hard. The floor. His first thought was to try to figure out where he was, but stopped after hearing someone humming a beautiful soothing tune.

It was actually quiet nice to hear such a song in such a shitty world, well that's what Kelpos thought anyway.

It stopped much to his disappointment. And when it stopped he came back to his senses. He did a quick look around of his surroundings.

He was in a cave where the light could only be artificial, the ceiling was covered in stalactites which constantly dripped water into the cave's underground river, and Kelpos instantly founded out that he hated the sound of. The ground had little to none stalagmites, and the ones that were there were by the caves walls.

Oh and he was cold ,well freezing actually.

He pushed the coldness out of his mind and he tried to figure out where he was.

_"The hell am I? OK I'm in Hyrule, get attacked, saved, heal, and Zoras."_ Kelpose recalled.

The humming started again and his train of thought became derailed. He pushed the wondering and cold (once more) out of his mind and followed the sound of the humming down a path lighted by torches hanging on the walls. It led him to the younger Zora, the flames casting shadows on her. As if mesmerized by the song the shadows couldn't help but partake in a dance.

She was sitting by a rushing river, her feet dipping in. She hadn't realized he was standing behind her, still humming. Kelpose closed his eyes and stood, the sound was so soothing.

And then it stopped.

He opened his eyes, his thought coming back. A frown forming.

"What the hell happen?" He asked her.

She turned around with a smile, no hint of her surprise, which quickly vanished as she gave out a squeal and turned back around as her face a deep shade of red.

"What?"

"Look at your clothes."

_What the hell does my clothes have to do with anything?_ He gave in and, glanced down and figured out why he was so cold.

He was naked "Where?" He asked the Zora, who pointed to the path that he came from, without turning.

He hastily made his way back. And the Zora was right, a pile of clothes were by where he awoke.

_Wait these aren't my clothes. _He thought as he picked them up.

His ragged torn clothes were replaced with a dark grey long sleeved button up shirt made out of silk, lined with blue seams. The silk shirt shinned from a torch's glow.

A light blue tunic came with it as well, to wear tunic had chain mil built out of silver, inside of it. The chain mil was light but Kelpos knew it was strong enough to keep an arrow out of him. The pants were the same color as the shirt but made out of a tougher fabric. His boot's were a grayish silver.

_What am I some kind of noble?!_ Kelpos thought bitterly.

He came across many nobles, none of them he liked. Most of them now deceased. "Hey Zora where are _my_ clothes at?"

He asked emphasizing the 'my', not caring enough to hide his irritation. She looked down at her webbed feet as she spoke, the shadows covering half of face in darkness.

"Lord Ni said as his loyal servant, he will not have you looking like a beggar when you meet with the council."

Kelpos snarled. "I'm not his or anyones servant,and what is this _council _you keep going on about?"

She winced but kept her face down.

"It's a group of Zora elders and nobels who make the laws and control the military under the watch of the king or queen of the Zora nation." The female Zora explained.

"Tsk. What ever, where's my sword?"

The Zora seemed to find her feet more interesting. "Umm master Kantan said something of this beauty shouldn't be kept on the ground."

Kelpos didn't know if he should be insulted or grateful by that. He did his usual habit of running his fingers through his hair...

"What the hell happen to my hair!" Kelpos shouted , his voice echoing off the caves walls.

The young Zora women took a few steps back before timidly passing him a mirror without speaking, still staring at her feet. He snatched it out of her hand and she gave out another sequel. Kelpos checked himself out.

His hair was no longer mid back length and messy. It was now shoulder length with pieces of it falling onto his face, gradually going down to the sides to frame it. His eyes were a yellowish green, and when the light hit them a certain way they glowed a full blown yellow.

Like now. Which always no matter his facial expression made him seem menacing.

"You bastards cut my hair!" Now Kelpos was insulted, he throw the mirror causing it to shatter against the rock wall. Shards sparkled on the floor, from the fire's glow.

"Who the fuck said anything about stripping me down naked and cutting my fucking hair. I was suppose to be looking for my damn horse!" He shouted at the Zora who was cowering backwards with every word.

"I-it was Mrs. Go-na who cut your hair." She said her voice breaking. Kelpos frowned, he didn't like the fact that she visibly shanking cause of him.

"And not to mention she undressed me." He said with noticeably less anger in his voice.

"Ummm that was me." Umi said, and even if she was scared, she couldn't help but blush.

Kelpose looked her up and down, she was not as shaky. He decided that this was better then having her fear him.

"I guess it's not that big of a issue if you did it. Where is Kantan and that bag at anyhow , I need my sword before I can leave." He said trying his best to get his anger under control.

"Aghh." Umi screamed at his word. She grabbed hold of Kelpos's arm and ran down the cave.

"What?" Kelpos asked, trying to get his arm back.

"I was meant to bring you as soon as you woke up." Umi said as she dragged him.

He finally broke free from her grasp and rubbed his sore wist.

"You don't need to rip my arm off. Who are you anyway?" He asked a bit annoyed of the whole situation he was getting himself into.

"Oh I'm sorry." She apologized with a quick bow. "I am Umi Fon a loyal servant of the late lord Nobilis, and the new lord Kantan."

"Yeah, whatever why are we in cave for? I thought the Zoras lived in a waterfall or something?" Kelpos asked, looking around.

"We don't live in waterfalls." She said with an almost child like giggle, which died when she made eye contact with Kelpos's eyes.

"Were in a cave because we lost Zoras domain to the Hylian army."

"Sorry to hear that," He lied. "-but why fall back to a cave?"

"Because this is a hidden underwater cave, a Zora military base. All the remaining Zoras fell back here after we were defeated."

"Why not just leave Hyrule then, no point in staying if you lost your homes." Kelpos said, as Umi led him down a dark path, holding a dimly lit lantern high above her head.

"Most of the Zoras want to leave Hyrule." Umi said quietly as if considering it her self.

"But Lord Kantan is against it , he seems to believe all is not lost and.."

Feeling impatient he asked "And what?"

Umi turned to him with hopeful eyes. "and you can help us."

Kelpos couldn't help notice the lanterns flames burning up the last of the candle. "Will you be able to help us?"

As much as he hated bringing bad news, Kelpos didn't want to fill the womens head with delusions.

"Most likely not. Countries fall all the time, the kind hearted turn to killers, children become soldiers, nothing much you can do about it."

Only a tiny lick of the wicker remained burning.

He shrugged and begun to continue in the direction she was leading him.

"But this land is blessed by the goddesses, they would never want us to abandon it." Umi argued running in front of him keeping him from going on. Kelpos laughed, hollow and empty.

"These goddesses have done nothing to help your people or even stop Zelda. Like I told Kantan, there just kids with magnifying glass, who like it when we suffer. As loyal as you are to the kid, I have a strong feeling you should leave this country. I seen this shit before, all hell is going to break lose and you-" He lifted a finger in her direction, to make sure she got it. "and a lot of people you care for will most likely die." He finished the argument, giving her a quick glance, she wasn't looking at him.

Umi stood still silent tears , streaming down her cheeks, glistening from the fire's light.

"You gonna take me to him or not?" He asked Umi, she didn't answer him.

He stepped passed her and continued on, as she stood there, tears falling as her last bit off hope and the lantern's flames were being extinguished.

She was soon swallowed by darkness of the cave.

* * *

Kelpos slowly made his way through the cave. He could hear the running of water and decided to follow it. _Fish like water don't they? _ As he followed the path the walls became more frequent with torches, casting an orange hue on one half of his body and dark shadows on the other.

Kelpos didn't know how long it took but he was certain he finally made it to the center of the cave. It was big enough to hold an army, and it was doing just that and then some.

Zora soldiers were training as children watched them gleefully, jumping up and down with excitement, emulating their every action. There were makeshift stores and homes. Civilians went around doing their normal things, talking , shopping , and swimming but none except the children wore smiles.

Kelpos continued walking, trying to find Kantan and demand answers, when he noticed everything get quiet.

He stopped and saw all eyes on him.

A few Zora soldiers made their way towards him pushing past the crowd that gathered.

_Great._

Four soldiers stopped in front of him, absolute hate in their eyes. Here was the kind that stole their home, killed their kin, Kelpose was more surprised that only four came.

"What are you doing here Hylian." The biggest one, roughly 6'4, said with a sneer.

He was almost double Kelpose size and loomed over him.

"Out of my way." They ignored Kelpos and stood their ground.

"He's not armed." Another soldier said as he stepped from the shadows.

This Zora had a scar going across his check down to his chin. He was smaller then the giant, the one wearing the sneer, by at least head size. Still he was taller the Kelpose.

Kelpos heard something clatter on the ground by his feet. He risked the glance down to see a rusted dagger.

"Pick it up." The biggest one demanded.

"I need to be some where else, so again out of my way!" Kelpose fist tighten, his knuckles going white.

Yet again they ignored him, their grips tighten on their weapons, eyes focusing on Kelpos not daring to take their eyes off the strange Hylian.

The big one was wielding a giant two handed sword, the one with the scar had two short swords and the rest spears.

"I'll say it again." They didn't move. "Out of my way!"

Kelpos kicked the dagger in the air caught it, and dropped down to a kneel stabbing one of the soldier in the foot, came up and then slash at the Zora's stomach.

The dagger wasn't in good enough condition to do anything serious to the Zora, but he wouldn't be in this fight any longer.

The Zora let out a scream and covered his stomach as blood begun to spill. The big one quickly slammed his sword down, Kelpos jumped out of the way as it pulverized the ground. One of the soldiers tried to stab him with the spear, as he landed, but Kelpos jolted to the right. He grabbed the spear and yanked out of the Zora's hands twirled it around to the butt end, and hit the Zora in the stomach then throat.

_That's two down._

He got his feet swiped from underneath him, by another spear-men. The big one shouted out a war cry as he leapt into the air bringing his sword down in front of him. Kelpos rolled to the side. The sword cracked the cave's floor, kicking up dust and spewing bit's of rocks into the air.

He kept rolling around to doge the giant's attacks. The last spear-men went off to go take the wounded Zora soldiers to a medic, after realizing the big one would kill him if he interfiled.

"Stand still you little bastard!" The big Zora yelled at him.

"Don't get angry Tei." The one with the scar said. He was standing there, out of the fights range, his weapons won't even draw.

The bear of a Zora, or as the other called him, Tei spoke. "Ti don't interfere. I want to kill him myself."

Ti rolled his eyes. "Yeah because I was just about to jump in, but whatever." Ti stepped into the crowd and disappeared into the sea of faces.

Kelpos was to busy trying to avoid Tei's attacks, to think of way out of the situation. Tei kept trying to hit him but just ended up barely missing him. "Stop moving you Hylian punk and let me kill you already."

Kelpos tried to roll out of the way of a incoming attack when he hit a wall.

_Shit_

"No where for you to run now, prepare to die!"

Kelpos brought the dagger to up to defend himself.

"Enough!"

A voice boomed and Tei's sword stopped just an inch from the rusted blade.

Kelpos looked in the direction of the voice, the crowd parted as the speaker made his way, all fell silent.

It was an old Zora wrinkles covered his face, one eye was a milky white, but that was the only difference between him and the rest of the Zora.

Tei instantly dropped to his knees in respect, while Kelpos stood up and dusted himself off.

"Kelpos." Kantan said, walking behind the the elderly Zora. Kelpose acknowledge him in return with an annoyed sigh.

"How the hell do I get out of here?" Kelpose asked.

"This way." The old man said and signaled Kelpose to follow.

The old Zora and Kantan led him towards the back of the camp to a cave wall, Kantan moved a stalagmite to the left and it popped, a door opened. Behind the hidden door was rounded oak table and at least a dozen Zoras seated there.

"So this is the one we've been waiting for?" One Zora quizzed.

"He's a demon why should we trust him." Another shouted.

Kelpos just glared at them, before taking a seat by Kantan. "Where's my sword?" he demanded from the young Zora noble. Kantan snapped his fingers and a familiar face throw it at Kelpos.

_Damn fish._


End file.
